


RWBY x Dissidia- The Summoning

by Arun_DarkSaiyan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan
Summary: Just something I came up with.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 8





	RWBY x Dissidia- The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with.

Beacon was in ruins. Cinder Fall, a mage from Mistral, summoned the Dark Knight to cause calamity across the school. Many of the students, and their summoned Champions, fell to the carnage and the ones that survived were barely clinging to their lives. Fearing for her life, Ruby fled from the battlefield. For the past year, she had struggled to summon a Champion of her own and the moment where she needed one most, she was powerless. Tears flew from her face as she ran for her life.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere, pest!” Cinder hissed. In a flash, her Dark Knight raced across the debris and flames and firmly stopped Ruby in her path. Before she had a chance to scream, she was knocked to the ground. Then, The Dark Knight walked slowly towards her, scraping his blood-red sword against the floor.

“Poor, poor little girl.” Cinder snickered. “Caught in a battle that wasn’t her own.” Slowly opening her eyes, Ruby could see the Dark Knight raise his sword. She tried to move, but she couldn’t. All she could do was brace herself as she was about to be struck.

Suddenly, she heard a loud clang. Coming to, she could see someone standing in front of her. He was surrounded by glowing, ghostly weapons and in his hand was a black sword, parrying the blow from the Dark Knight.

“Leave her alone.” He growled. The Dark Knight tried to strike him with his fist, but he suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light. He soon reappeared behind him and struck him with a black struss, sending him flying across the floor. Cinder’s eyes were wide with fear.

“What?!” She yelled.

Ruby blinked with surprise as her saviour turned to face her, revealing himself to be a young man. He had black, spiky hair, deep blue eyes, and was dressed head to toe in black. His weapons disappeared and he held out his hand to her.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Ruby was too awestruck to answer, gazing into his eyes. “It’s okay, I’m here to fight for you.”

“F-Fight for me?” She stuttered.

“Of course. I am your Champion after all.” The young man’s hand was still outstretched, waiting for her to take it. Trying desperately to fight off the coming blush to her face, Ruby took his hand as he lifted her up. Once again, his eyes caught her attention. He smiled at her, which caused her blush to become even redder.

“U-Um, who are you?” she asked.

“I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he said. “Like I said before, I am your Champion.”


End file.
